Tell The Clock To Stop Ticking
by Lunette Athella
Summary: [Original by LFMH021] Kuroko meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi, ia diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup lagi dengan menyelesaikan misi penting; semua orang lupa tentangnya dan yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuat mereka semua mengingatnya kembali. Batas waktunya adalah satu tahun dan tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mati. Apakah dia akan berhasil?/ RnR?:D


**Tell The Clock To Stop Ticking**

**By: Love-fades-mine-has-021**

(Untuk fic aslinya, silahkan ke profile Lune—bagian 'Favorite Stories'—atau berkunjung langsung ke profile LFMH021)

**Translation by: Lunette Athella**;

dengan berbagai perubahan yang diperlukan.

.

**Kuroko **no **Basuke **(c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Rate: T

Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Pair/s**: ****Akashi x ****Kuroko, etc.**

.

**Summary:**

Kuroko meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan, tapi ia diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup lagi dengan menyelesaikan misi penting; semua orang lupa tentangnya, dan yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuat mereka semua mengingatnya kembali. Batas waktunya adalah satu tahun dan tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mati.

.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**.**

"_**Tidak!" Teriakan itu lolos dari bibirku secara spontan bersamaan dengan munculnya cahaya membutakan di depanku. Detik selanjutnya, aku mendengar beberapa teriakan familiar yang meneriakkan namaku. Mereka juga meneriakkan kata; 'Awas!'**_

_**Tapi, sudah terlambat. Aku sudah berada tepat di tengah jalan dan setelahnya…semuanya berubah menjadi hitam pekat—layaknya dunia ini telah kehilangan mentari juga bintangnya dan berubah gelap; terasa hampa. Seolah tengah terperangkap dalam kekosongan tanpa akhir di mana tak ada cahaya ataupun pintu keluar.**_

_**Meskipun aku berlari, berlari dan terus berlari—entah sampai kapan; semua yang aku lihat adalah kegelapan. Aku terengah-engah, tapi yang terasa adalah dunia apapun-yang-tengah-kumasuki-kini terus berubah lebih besar—lebih lebar meski tetap dipenuhi oleh kegelapan yang bahkan tak dapat kumengerti. **_

_**Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, aku terduduk—entah di mana, menutupi mataku dengan kedua tangan dan mulai terisak. Aku tidak bisa menerima ataupun melakukan hal ini lagi! Saat itulah aku merasa menyerah dan berputus asa akan apa yang terjadi. **_

_**Hingga…**_

"_**Tidak! Tetsuya!" Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak; tapi, tubuhku kini sudah terlanjur mati rasa. Aku hanya kembali menutup mata. Tak ada jalan kembali saat ini, batinku naif. "Tetsuya! Bangunlah! Jangan menyerah, Tetsuya!"**_

"_**Kuroko! Oi, Kuroko! Bangunlah, sialan!"**_

"_**Kuroko! Jangan hari ini! Horoskopmu tidak mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah harimu, Kuroko!"**_

"_**Tetsu, bangun, dasar bodoh! Bangun, kataku! Tetsu!"**_

"_**Kuro-chin…! Kuro-chin…! Tolong jangan hari ini…jangan hari ini. Kau akan membuat banyak orang sedih…Kuro-chin!"**_

"_**Tetsuya, tidakkah kau mendengar kami? Jangan menyerah, tidak hari ini. Tidak hari ini, kumohon. Tetsuya, pikirkan orang yang kau tinggalkan. Tetsuya!"**_

**Apa-apaan semua itu?**

**.**

**Maafkan aku, semuanya. Maafkan aku.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko Tetsuya! Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Sebuah suara asing menggema tepat di telinga sebelah kanannya; membuat pemilik surai sewarna langit cerah itu membuka matanya dan dengan tiba-tiba terduduk. "Bagus, akhirnya kau terbangun."

Ia menggosok matanya perlahan lalu mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat keadaan tempatnya saat ini. Yah, tempatnya dipenuhi dengan…putih. Entah bagaimana, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun lagi karena ia semua yang dapat dilihatnya adalah putih. Tempat ini dipenuhi warna putih!

"Di mana aku?" gumamnya bingung sembari berdiri dan melihat pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Bukankah ia sudah mati?

Setidaknya ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang terakhir kali diingatnya. Tapi sekarang, pakaiannya terlihat sangat bersih dan seolah baru dicuci. Hal yang mengherankan lagi, ia tak mengalami luka sama sekali. Ia terlihat…baik-baik saja.

"Siapa yang tahu." Sebuah suara di belakangnya menjawab. Seseorang dengan surai oranye mengerjap lalu tersenyum. "Aku Jikan."

"Itu bahasa jepang untuk 'waktu', bukan?" Kuroko bertanya nyaring sembari menatap heran orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana tersebut.

Jikan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban sebelum melihat Kuroko yang perlahan menunduk.

"…Jikan-san, apa aku sudah mati?" Sebuah suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan keluar perlahan dari kedua belah bibir pemilik manik aquamarine itu.

"Tidak," Jikan menjawab dengan cepat.

Ok…jawaban itu membuat Kuroko mengerjap dua kali, lalu tiga kali. "Lalu,… aku sebenarnya di mana?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya dengan; 'Siapa yang tahu' tadi, ingat?"

"Tapi—"

Jikan terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, untuk mengakhiri kebingunganmu; kau belum mati—yah, kau memang sudah mati, tapi diberikan lagi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Jangan bertanya kenapa, karena aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Aku hanya penyampainya."

"Kembali ke topik, 'The Highest' memberikanmu kesempatan kembali karena kematianmu kemarin bukanlah rencananya. Itu hanya perubahan tiba-tiba takdirmu. Dan dia hampir saja membawamu ke surga, tepat sebelum ia melihat ekspresi penuh kesedihan dari orang-orang yang kau cintai saat menatap tubuh tanpa nyawamu. Jadi, dia memberimu kesempatan ini. Yay!" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi kelewat senang dan senyum merekah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kuroko yang hanya menatapnya—tanpa ekspresi.

Pemilik surai karamel itu mengernyit lalu memasang ekspresi cemberut. "_Geez, _dan di sini aku mengharapkan ekspresi lain darimu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanya ingin menambahkan bahwa ada misi yang harus kau lakukan untuk benar-benar mendapatkan kehidupan kedua dan kehidupan lamamu kembali."

"..Sebuah misi?" Kuroko membeo.

Jikan mengangguk. "Winter Cup sudah berakhir dan semua yang terjadi setelah itu tak akan terulang kembali. Sayang sekali, kehidupan keduamu ini tidak akan sama dengan yang pertama."

"Kenapa?"

"Semua orang akan lupa tentangmu."

Sekarang, hal itu membuat kedua bola mata aquamarine Kuroko melebar.

"Semua orang lupa tentangku…? Lalu…bagaimana dengan menjadi pemain bayangan keenamTeiko? Tentang menjadi bayangan Aomine-kun yang sebelumnya—tentang menjadi banyangan Kagami-kun yang sekarang, tentang menjadi pemain bayangan Seirin, tentang Generasi Keajaiban yang kembali bertemu setelah Winter Cup…bagaimana tentang semua hal itu?" Pemuda itu mendadak merasa kepala dan dadanya dihantam sesuatu hingga terasa amat menyakitkan. Tak jauh beda dengan saat-saat kematiannya.

"Ya, aku bilang kehidupanmu yang kedua ini takkan sama dengan kehidupanmu sebelumnya, tapi itu tidak berarti apa yang telah terjadi akan terhapus. Katakan saja mereka semua mengalami amnesia. Kau masih pemain bayangan keenam Teiko, tapi tidak ada yang akan mengenalmu. Mereka ingat bahwa 'pemain bayangan keenam' itu ada, namun tidak ingat bahwa itu adalah kau, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau memang tetap 'bayangan' Aomine yang sebelumnya…tapi, dia tidak mengingatmu. Kagami juga begitu. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia memiliki 'bayangan', tapi dia tahu seseorang meyakinkannya untuk mengubah gaya agresif permainannya. Kau harus membuat Seirin terkejut bahwa kau ada. Dan ya, Generasi Keajaiban kembali bertemu setelah Winter Cup, tapi mereka tidak tahu alasannya dan alasan yang mereka tidak ketahui itu adalah kau. Itu seperti kau adalah bagian yang terhapus dalam memori mereka," jelas sang pemilik surai oranye panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku…dan orangtuaku?"

"Mereka mengingat namamu. Tapi, tidak dengan kenangan yang pernah kalian alami bersama," Jikan membalas.

"Ini seperti aku memulainya lagi dari awal." Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menghela nafas kecewa.

Melihat reaksi Kuroko, Jikan tersenyum lebar. "Siap dengan misi yang aku katakan tadi?" Lalu ia menepuk pelan bahu pemuda tadi.

Kuroko mengangguk dan mulai mendengarkan lebih seksama. "Ya."

"_Well, _semua yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membuat mereka ingat—meski hanya satu dari mereka dan meski hanya satu memori yang kau miliki dengannya di kehidupan pertama. Kau harus membuat siapapun di antara mereka mengingat bahwa kau pernah ada dan berbagi kenangan dengan mereka. Kau harus membuat mereka mengingatmu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"…Buat mereka ingat…"

"Ya, tapi kau punya batas waktu. Kau hanya punya satu tahun untuk melaksanakan misi ini atau kau akan dikirim ke surga kemudian. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi jika kau gagal kali ini," Jikan menjelaskan. Ia lalu memasangkan sebuah _wirstband _di salah satu pergelangan Kuroko. "Ini akan memberitahumu berapa waktu yang tersisa dan akan berdering begitu kau selesai menjalankan misinya."

"_I see," _gumamnya sembari menyentuh benda itu. Di sana terlihat; 365 hari.

"Penentu waktunya belum bekerja. Itu akan mulai menghitung begitu kau sudah dibawa kembali ke bumi," Jikan menjelaskan dan perlahan mendekati sang pemain bayangan.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat: Tidak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa kau sudah meninggal. Ya, semua orang lupa tentangmu, tapi tubuhmu yang sekarang jauh lebih dingin. Kau bisa makan, minum, ataupun melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan. Namun, hal ganjil yang orang lain tak boleh tahu darimu adalah kau tidak bisa berada sangat dekat dengan sesuatu yang terlalu terang seperti api, cahaya atau yang sejenisnya karena kau akan menjadi transparan terutama jika di sekelilingmu gelap dan hal itu adalah satu-satunya penerangan. Dan juga, tak boleh seorangpun mengatakan **'kau sudah mati' **atau waktumu akan habis. Oh, untuk memastikan orang itu benar-benar mengingatmu. Mereka harus mengatakan; 'Aku mengingatmu….kau Kuroko Tetsuya.'"

Pemuda bermanik teal itu menelan ludah susah payah sebelum mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

Jikan tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu. Lakukan dengan baik. Aku akan mendoakan kesuksesanmu. Aku berharap akan bertemu denganmu lagi bukan karena kau gagal atau seseorang mengetahui bahwa kau mati, tapi untuk mengabulkan kehidupan keduamu karena misi yang telah sukses," ujarnya tulus.

"Aku berharap seperti itu juga," Kuroko merespon.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya sang pemilik surai oranye yang kemudian memegang salah satu tangan Kuroko.

Yang ditanya mengangguk lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam begitu tiba-tiba merasa seolah menaiki sebuah lift yang sangat cepat—dan mencapai dataran; bumi dalam sedetik.

Jikan tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi kebingungan Kuroko. "Baiklah, waktumu dimulai dari sekarang!"

.

* * *

.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan begitu sesuatu seperti dering alarm—sangat mengganggu dan nyaring menyapa indra pendengarnya. Kuroko lalu mencoba memperbaiki posisinya menjadi terduduk dan mengusap matanya. "Apakah itu hanya…mimpi?" pemuda itu bermonolog.

Ia kemudian menyadari sebuah _wirstband _hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dan—tidak, itu bukan mimpi. Semua itu benar-benar terjadi.

Kuroko kemudian mengarahkan maniknya untuk menelusuri tempatnya berada sekarang. Dan ia menyadari tengah berada di perpustakaan umum; dibagian paling ujung dan paling gelap. _Sekarang aku tahu betapa hebat Jikan-san itu._

Pemilik surai teal itu menutup buku yang dibacanya sebelum memilih untuk tertidur. Ia mengerjap sebentar begitu melihat judulnya; 'Tell The Clock To Stop Ticking' oleh Anonymous. Ia menatapnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum membawanya serta barang lain miliknya menuju counter. "Aku akan meminjam ini."

"Untuk berapa lama?" Penjaga perpustakaan menjawab.

"Seminggu, jika bisa," ia merespon sembari mengeluarkan beberapa uang untuk biaya tambahan perpanjangan waktu pinjam.

Penjaga perpustakaan itu mengecek buku tadi dan meminta Kuroko menandai sesuatu sebelum memberikan buku itu padanya kembali. "Terima kasih."

Kuroko mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari bangunan itu. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk memastikan apakah ia benar-benar hidup kembali. Berita bagus, perkataan Jikan tadi bukanlah bohongan.

Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju Maji Burger yang berada tepat di depannya sekarang lalu memasukinya. Ia melihat sekeliling sebelum secara tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. "M-ma—"

"Lihat di mana jalanmu, bodoh!" Kagami, ya Kagami, mengomel padanya dengan sebelah tangan memegang nampan berisi tumpukan burger dan kentang goreng.

Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum berkata lirih. "Kagami-kun…"

"HUH? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Pemuda beralis cabang itu mengernyit.

_Dia benar-benar melupakanku._

"Aku juga pelajar dari SMA Seirin sekaligus teman sekelasmu. Selain itu, aku juga anggota klub basket," jabarnya.

"Benarkah? Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," Kagami menjawab dan mulai mengamati pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Hm, aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu."

"Itu mungkin karena aku memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan _misdirection. _Di sekolah, aku hanya dikenal dengan nama. Di kelas, aku hanya dikenal sebagai 'hantu'. Di klub basket, aku dikenal sebagai 'pemain bayangan'. Dan sebagai pelajar, aku berasal dari SMP Teikou," Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Ah, begitu'kah? Aneh, aku tetap tidak mengingatmu. _Anyway, _Kagami Taiga. Pernahkah kau bermain dengan kami sebelumnya? Maksudku, kita teman satu tim seperti yang kau katakan," tanyanya sembari berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang tak ditempati siapapun. "…Dan kau terlihat lemah."

"…_Well, _ya, aku pernah bermain bersama kalian, tapi seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku memiliki _misdirection. _Dan aku yang biasanya melakukan _passing. _Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya," ia kemudian mendudukkan diri sebelum Kagami setelah memesan sebuah vanilla shake.

"HEY! Kenapa kau duduk denganku?! Ini tempat dudukku!"

"Namamu tak tertulis di sini. Selain itu, aku adalah teman sekelasmu yang tidak-diketahui, jadi, jangan pelit, Kagami-kun," ia menjawab dengan tenang dan mulai meminum vanilla shakenya perlahan.

Pemilik surai merah itu mendelik padanya. Kalimat tadi kental sekali akan makna terselubung dan sarkasme halus. Namun, Kagami kemudian memilih untuk menyerah. "_Geez, _terserahlah."

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Kuroko bergumam kembali. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

_Power forward _itu menatap ke arahnya lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau terlihat familiar, tapi aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya."

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kagami-kun."

"BERANINYA KAU! Kita baru saja bertemu!" Kagami menggeram lalu membentuk sebuah bola dari pembungkus burger miliknya kemudian bersiap melemparnya pada pemuda dihadapannya. Kuroko menghidari lemparan tersebut dan malahan, mengenai orang di belakangnya. Dengan keras. "Gah…" Kagami terkesiap.

Kuroko kembali menyesap vanilla shakenya sebelum membalikkan kepalanya untuk menatap korban lemparan Kagami barusan.

"Siapa yang melempar, HAH?!" Sebuah suara nyaring dan familiar menggema. Sosok itu kemudian berdiri dan dia adalah Hyuga Junpei; lengkap dengan ekspresi membunuh. "Ah, Kagami! Beraninya kau melempari seniormu! Mau aku lempar ke tempat sampah, HM!?"

Kagami menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah—seolah tatapan Hyuga itu bisa membekukan badannya saat itu juga. "TIDAK, TIDAK, kapten! Lagipula, itu salah Kuroko!" protesnya yang sudah bersiap menangis ketakutan lalu menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda bersurai biru yang masih sibuk menghabisi vanilla shakenya.

Kali ini giliran Kuroko yang menelan susah payah begitu Hyuga berbalik padanya dengan ekspresi sama menakutkannya. "Oh, jadi ini salahmu, huh?!" geramnya tertahan.

Kuroko menjawab, "T-tidak, kapten! Kagami-kun lah yang melemparkan gumpalan bungkusan itu padaku. Dan bukankah hal itu wajar jika aku menghindar?"

Wajah Hyuga perlahan melunak dan pemuda itu mengangguk. "Oh, begitu. Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini," ia bergumam dan detik selanjutnya, ekspresi yang mengatakan oh-aku-mengerti miliknya berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget. "TUNGGU! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!"

Mendengar hal itu, ekspresi Kuroko kini berubah kembali menjadi sedatar aspal. Dalam hati, ia tertawa keras—padahal tubuh 'hidup'nya yang dulu saja sudah cukup membuat orang merinding. Bagaimana pula yang setengah 'mati' dan setengah 'hidup' ini?

"Aku duduk di belakangmu sejak Kagami-kun duduk di tempatnya."

Dan balasan Hyuga disela oleh kalimat seseorang. "Huh, bicara dengan siapa, Hyuga?" Riko bertanya sambil mendekati tempat duduk pemain Seirin lainnya dengan sebuah kentang goreng yang baru dipesannya.

"Dia," Hyuga menjawab.

"Siapa?"

Hyuga memegang pundak yang dimaksud. "DIA!"

Riko perlahan melihat ke arah Kuroko dan, "KYAAAAA! Hantu!" Ia berteriak nyaring dan sontak membuat perhatian semua orang yang mendengar teriakan tersebut kini tertuju padanya.

"Di mana? Di mana?" Koganei bertanya lalu mendekat ke arah mereka.

"D-di sana!" Riko menjawab dengan tergagap sebelum bersembunyi di belakang Hyuga dan menunjuk Kuroko dengan telunjuk yang agak bergetar menahan takut.

"Di ma—GYAAAA!" Dan yang lainnya turut berteriak dan ikut bersembunyi di belakang Hyuga.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian?! Kenapa bersembunyi di belakangku?" Pemuda berkacamata itu mulai protes. "Karena kau kaptennya?" jawab Izuki asal.

Kiyoshi yang menjadi satu-satunya yang tak terlihat kaget kini tertawa pelan dan mulai mendekati pemilik surai teal tadi. "Kau terlihat familiar. Siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," jawabnya.

"Oh, sekarang aku ingat."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tsuchida bertanya.

_Dia mengingatku? _Kuroko membatin sebelum menyadari…kenapa _wirst band_nya tidak berdering—

Kiyoshi terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja…

…tidak." Dan salah satu _uncrowned kings _itu berakhir dilempar keluar oleh tidak hanya Riko, melainkan Hyuga juga.

Kuroko mendesah kecewa.

"_Geez, _dasar orang itu!" Hyuga mendesis lalu kembali berbalik menghadap pemuda bermanik aquamarine tadi. "KAU!"

"Y-ya?" Kuroko tersentak.

"BERITAHU AKU NAMAMU! ASAL SEKOLAH! KELAS! KLUBMU JUGA! CEPAT!"

"Aku-uhm-uh Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku juga berasal dari SMA Seirin. Kelas 1-B*. Aku juga bagian dari klub basket," ia bergumam kelewat pelan.

"SUARAMU TERLALU PELAN! UBAH SUARAMU—TUNGGU, APA?! KAU ANGGOTA KLUB BASKET?!"

Dan selanjutnya, Hyuga turut menemani Kiyoshi yang ditendang keluar dari tempat itu dikarenakan suaranya yang kelewat menulikan. Ya, oleh sang manajer, tentu saja.

Selesai mengurusi dua orang tak berguna itu, Riko kemudian kembali mengamati gestur Kuroko dihadapannya. "Apa kau benar-benar anggota klub kami?"

"Yep, dan dia juga bilang bahwa dia bermain dibeberapa pertandingan juga," Kagami menjawab sambil mengunyah burger miliknya yang tersisa.

"Benarkah?!" Riko terkesiap dan kembali menatap Kuroko untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Aku membiarkan orang-yang-terlihat-lemah di dalam tim…?" gadis itu berbisik.

Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan antara kecewa dan sedih? "Aku mendengarnya, pelatih. Dan itu menyakitkan."

Dengan spontan, gadis brunette itu mengerjap dan membungkuk cepat. "M-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya…tak mengingatmu."

_Karena memang tidak ada yang mengingatku._

"_Well, _dia memiliki kemampuan _misdirection _dan itulah alasannya," Kagami menambahkan.

"Ohh, mungkin pikiranku terlalu pusing dan terlanjur dipenuhi oleh tugas menumpuk jadi tidak dapat mengingatmu. _Anyway, _Kuroko Tetsuya 'kan? Kau mengingat kita semua, jadi, senang bertemu denganmu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk setuju kemudian lanjut menyesap vanilla shakenya.

Yang lainnya kemudian turut bergabung dan mulai membicarakan beberapa hal. Sampai ketika Nigou keluar dari tas Koganei dan mendekatinya. "Arf!" Ia menggonggong lalu menjilati wajah Kuroko.

"Oh, Nigou menyukaimu," Izuki bergumam.

Kuroko mengangkat anjing itu lalu menepuk kepalanya. "Anjing pintar. Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya pelan.

"Tunggu, setelah kupikir-pikir…kenapa namanya Nigou? Bukannya itu berarti 'Number 2'?" Koganei bertanya dan membuatnya yang lainnya berpikir mengenai jawabannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Bukankah itu—tunggu…!" Hyuga—yang sembunyi-sembunyi mengintip ke dalam, perlahan masuk.

Lalu mereka semua serentak menatap Kuroko kini yang tengah bermain dengan mascot mereka. Ia terlihat begitu polos, teramat imut, riang….dan sangat familiar.

Kenapa…?

Kenapa dia…?

Kenapa dia terlihat…?

Kenapa dia terlihat sangat…?

Kenapa dia terlihat sangat familiar…"

"PELIHARAAN TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN DI DALAM TOKO! KELUAR!" Dan mereka berakhir dikeluarkan satu persatu.

.

* * *

.

Pemuda bersurai sewarna langit cerah berbalik melewati sebuah belokan dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah berlabelkan marga 'Kuroko'. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan sebelum menekan bel yang tersedia.

Ia hampir terisak begitu melihat ibunya muncul. "Oh, Tetsuya! Kau pulang cepat hari ini! Bagaimana sekolah—eh?" Wanita itu terkesiap begitu Kuroko langsung memeluknya saat ia baru saja membuka pagar. "Tetsuya? Apa kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

Apa yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah ketika putranya mulai menangis dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadanya dengan pelukan yang semakin erat. "Okaasan… Aku merindukanmu…" Ia terisak.

Ia mengerjap sebentar sebelum membalas pelukan anaknya dengan lembut. "Ini cukup mengejutkan, tapi aku juga merindukanmu. Ayo masuk dan aku akan menyiapkan putra kesayanganku makanan kesukaannya," bisiknya lalu mulai berjalan bersama Kuroko yang masih betah menangis di pelukannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam bersama keluarganya yang masih mengingatnya meski tak mengingat teman ataupun orang selain dari keluarga mereka, Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya yang tak berubah sedikitpun.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di dekat kasur sebelum berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang di atasnya tepampang jelas tiga buah bingkai foto. Satu foto yang menampilkan dirinya beserta keluarganya. Lalu foto lainnya adalah ia dan Generasi Keajaiban saat pertama kali memenangkan Nasional serta yang terakhir adalah foto dirinya dan tim basket Seirin yang memenangkan Winter Cup beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tapi, didua foto terakhir, sosoknya—dengan teramat ajaib—terhapus. Di foto bersama Generasi Keajaiban, ia seharusnya berada di dekat Akashi, namun tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Dan foto bersama Seirin, seharusnya pula ia berada di samping Kagami dan sama seperti tadi, ia menghilang.

Bahkan di foto rahasianya bersama Akashi…dirinya tak ada di sana—menyisakan sosok pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik heterokrom menawan seorang di sana. Ia mencengkram foto itu lalu memeluknya dan mulai menangis dalam diam.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Akashi-kun…"

Air mata terus turun membasahi pipi pucatnya begitu memori mengenai orang dalam foto tersebut menghantam ingatannya.

.

"**Tetsuya!" Ia mendengar seseorang beberapa meter di belakangnya berteriak.**

**Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya mengerjap sebentar sebelum berbalik. Wajahnya kemudian menampilkan ekspresi kaget yang jelas begitu menangkap sosok Akashi yang datang mendekatinya. "Akashi-kun…?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit begitu sang surai sewarna ruby tersebut tepat berada dihadapannya.**

"**Aku mencintaimu." **

**Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Kuroko Tetsuya tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya bisa melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya.**

"…**A-a-apa?" Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Selain itu, sepertinya ia perlu menanyai seseorang mengenai kesehatan telinganya karena sekarang tampaknya ia salah dengar.**

"**Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu." Akashi mendengus dan tiba-tiba memegang kedua tangannya hingga Kuroko dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terbagi untuknya. **

**Ok, telinganya masih baik-baik saja—mungkin justru sesuatu pada sistem peredaran darahnya yang bermasalah karena mendadak semua alirannya berkumpul di wajahnya; membuatnya terasa panas dan kontan menampilkan rona merah tipis. Bagus, sekarang ia berharap topeng **_**emotionless**_**nya bekerja maksimal.**

"**Kagami Taiga memberitahuku bahwa dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu besok. Dan kau tahu, kan? Seberapa kompetitifnya aku. Selain itu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Jadi, aku berlari ke sini untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya."**

**Pemilik manik biru itu sekarang merasa tubuhnya kaku. Ia hanya berdiri di sana; bergeming. "Um…? Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata."**

**Akashi menghela nafas. "Aku benci betapa buruknya responmu, Tetsuya. Kemarilah, biar aku menolongmu," gerutunya pelan lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat dan lembut, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan yang manis di bibir ranum pemuda bersurai biru dihadapannya. **

"**Bagaimana?"**

**Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah eksitensi Akashi Seijuurou, sepasang maniknya menangkap wajah Kuroko Tetsuya berubah memerah. **

—**Memerah sempurna layaknya apel merah yang telah matang.**

**Cepat-cepat, pemilik marga Kuroko tersebut memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar maniknya tak beradu pandang dengan mantan kaptennya tersebut. "Akashi-kun bodoh," ia menggerutu sebal—lebih terdengar seperti desisan, sementara Akashi tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut.**

**.**

"Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun."

Mau seberapa keras ia mencoba, air bening nan hangat itu terus mengalir dari ujung pelupuk matanya. Membawa semua perasaan sedih dan hampa yang mengisi relung hatinya saat ini. "Akashi-kun…" Kata itu seolah mantra. Entah yang keberapa kalinya terucap—seolah berdoa isak tangis dan gumaman terputus-putus yang lolos dari bibirnya yang kini bergetar itu dapat membawa kembali sosoknya pada foto yang kini basah di pelukannya.

Tubuhnya mendadak terasa berat—ia kini tampak berlutut, masih dengan bahu yang tak henti-hentinya bergetar.

Foto di pelukannya berubah remuk; tapi, apa pedulinya? Memangnya ada yang peduli? Memangnya ada yang mengingatnya?

Ini masih hari pertama, tapi semenjak menghirup nafas kembali—semenjak matanya kembali berakomodasi menghadapi sinar mentari—semua ini rasanya seolah permainan yang terus menjebaknya di ruang hampa yang pertama kali didatanginya setelah mati.

—Eh, bukankah ini sama saja dengan ia tetap mati?

Ya, hidup tanpa seorangpun yang menyadari eksitensimu; apa pantas dikatakan **hidup?**

.

Apa pemuda itu akan bertahan?

Pertanyaan itu terus menerus berputar memenuhi pikiran sang pemilik surai sewarna karamel saat melihat apa yang dialami Kuroko dari _wirstband _yang menghubungkan mereka.

Ia mati-matian menahan perasaan ingin membantu pemilik surai sewarna langit itu. Pasalnya, pemuda itu kini menangis semakin hebat—layaknya meraung penuh kesakitan, penderitaan, keputusasaan, kesedihan, kesepian, dan kehampaan yang ia rasakan. Tapi, ia dilarang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diperintahkan oleh The Highest. Ia hanya berharap Kuroko akan bertahan, terutama karena ada kesempatan salah satu temannya akan mengingat semuanya—meskipun hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang panjang.

Dan, 'salah satu temannya' itu seharusnya adalah _dia._

_._

* * *

_._

"—cchi!" Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terbangun dari mimpi yang bahkan tidak dapat diingatnya dan spontan terduduk. Badannya bergetar dan menggigil hebat—dan yang membuatnya merasa pusing setengah mati ialah karena otaknya tidak dapat menyimpulkan alasan mengapa tubuhnya bertindak seperti itu. Sepanjang yang diingatnya, mimpi itu bukanlah mimpi buruk.

—_berarti yang tidak dapat kau ingat itulah bagian mengerikannya._

Namun entah mengapa, rasanya mimpi tersebut sangatlah menyedihkan, hampa, serta sarat dengan kata 'kesepian'.

Pemuda bernama Kise Ryota tersebut memegangi wajahnya. Buliran air mata seolah tak absen-absennya turun membasahi paras porselennya. Ya, Kise—menangis; dan sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu mengapa. Sebelah tangannya dengan cepat berusaha menghapus jejak benda bening itu, namun gagal karena justru semakin kencang pula tangisannya.

"Kenapa…aku menangis? Apa—yang terjadi di mimpi itu? Siapa…tunggu, apakah itu sebuah mimpi? Terlalu nyata." Ia tersedu sembari kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Dadanya terasa sakit. Seperti seseorang yang sangat penting baginya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Tapi, siapa? Ia tak dapat mengingatnya berapa kalipun ia mencoba.

"**Kise-kun, oper bolanya padaku!"**

"**Hentikan atau aku akan melempar bolanya ke wajahmu, Kise-kun."**

"**Aku akan membantumu dengan Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Jangan khawatir."**

"**Aku adalah bayangan dan kalian semua adalah cahayaku, ingat? Dan jangan khawatir, kau juga adalah cahayaku, Kise-kun."**

Memori itu seolah menabrak pikirannya; terus menghantui selama ia berusaha mengingat siapa yang mengucapkannya. Ia mencoba membayangkan sosoknya, tapi sang _copycat _hanya berakhir gagal.

"—cchi?... sebenarnya siapa? Siapa dia?" Pemuda itu bermonolog kemudian kembali menangis begitu mendapati usahanya mengingat orang tersebut gagal lagi.

"WAAAAAAHH! Aku benar-benar tak dapat mengingatnya," dan ia menangis lagi.

.

* * *

.

Aomine terbangun dengan mata yang melebar sempurna. "I-itu..aneh." Ia berbisik dan mengubah posisinya yang menelungkup menjadi terduduk. Ia menggosok matanya perlahan dan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. "A—apa-apaan?! K..kenapa aku memangis?!"

Dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri—masih terbalut sempurna dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dengan malas, ia bergerak mendekati lacinya dan bersiap mengganti pakaiannya.

"**Aku adalah 'bayanganmu', Aomine-kun."**

"Eh?!" Dan sebuah kalimat yang tiba-tiba menabrak ingatannya membuat pemilik surai navy tersebut terkesiap.

Lalu tanpa sadar, ia kembali menangis seolah dihadapannya terdapat tubuh tanpa nyawa dari orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Pemuda itu kemudian jatuh berlutut begitu suara yang sama kembali menyapanya.

"**Kami akan menang dan akan mengalahkanmu, Aomine-kun."**

"**Berhenti menyembunyikannya, Aomine-kun. Bukankah itu terlihat jelas bahwa kau menyukai Kise-kun?"**

"**Itu sedikit mengesalkan bagaimana kau bisa dengan mudahnya melakukan **_**shoot**_**, Aomine-kun. Kuharap, aku sebagus dirimu."**

"Sial, kenapa aku menangis?!" rutuknya sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"**Aomine-kun, ayo bertemu lagi!"**

Pemuda itu tidak lagi dapat menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya serta aliran kecil yang membasahi kedua pipinya begitu manik safirnya menatap sebuah frame foto di atas meja kecilnya.

Mereka terlihat lengkap namun terasa tidak lengkap di saat bersamaan untuk sebuah alasan yang bahkan Aomine ungkapkan—dan hal itu sukses membuatnya putus asa, merasa hampa dan tidak berdaya.

Bukannya seseorang seharusnya ada di samping Akashi…?

Tunggu.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengepalkan tangan dan menghantamkannya tepat pada dinding di sebelahnya. "_DAMN IT!"_

_._

* * *

_._

Murasakibara mengerjap begitu suara familiar dari Himuro Tatsuya membangunkannya. "Atsushi, Atsushi!" Pemuda itu membuka mata sepenuhnya sebelum perlahan mendudukkan dirinya. "Huh?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau mengalami mimpi buruk."

Ia mengerjap lagi dan menyadari pandangannya mengabur.

"Atsushi, eh? Tunggu, kenapa kau menangis?" Pemuda bersurai raven itu tersentak dan mendadak panik kemudian segera mencari saputangan ataupun sebuah tissu.

Pemilik manik violet itu tersendat sebentar sebelum dan menyeka air matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Aku..menangis? Tapi—kenapa?"

Aliran hangat kembali menyapa pipinya. "Ini," Himuro berujar sembari memberikan sebuah saputangan padanya. Murasakibara mengangguk pelan lalu berusaha kembali menyeka benda bening tersebut meskipun hal itu malah membuat aliran tersebut semakin deras.

"Atsushi, apa yang ada dalam mimpimu? Sebegitu menakutkannya, kah? Kau tahu'kan kalau kau bisa mengatakan apapun padaku."

Ia mencoba mengingatnya. Namun apa yang tersaji hanyalah kehampaan. "Aku tidak bisa.."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ada di dalamnya juga. Aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa yang aku tangisi—aku tidak ingat kenapa aku juga menangis dalam mimpiku. Tapi, rasanya itu benar-benar menyedihkan; semua orang tampak turut menangis." Ia berbisik lalu terisak. "Muro-chin…"

"Ya?"

"Aku…aku…"

Lalu, ia kembali menangis.

"Atsushi?!"

"**Bagaimana rasa pocky barunya, Murasakibara-kun? Aku harap kau menyukainya."**

"**W-Waah! Turunkan aku, Murasakibara-kun! T-terlalu tinggi!"**

"**Bisakah kau menjadi 'cahayaku' saat ini, Murasakibara-kun?"**

"**Ayo bermain lagi lain waktu."**

"Siapa itu? Siapa sebenarnya dia..?"

Siapa?

.

* * *

.

"Shin-chan… Shin-chan… Shin-chan!" Takao terisak sembari menggoyangkan tubuh Midorima. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu sudah tertidur di kelas selama dua jam dan terlihat sangat pucat.

"S-sensei! T-tolong aku membawa Shin—Midorima-kun ke ruang kesehatan! Ia…terlihat sangat pucat dan juga menangis dalam tidurnya," pemilik hawk eye itu memohon sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Pengajar mata pelajaran saat itu mengamati Midorima sebelum menyetujui usulan Takao untuk membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Setelah beberapa saat, dua asisten dokter datang dan membawa Midorima yang sedang pingsan ke ruang kesehatan.

"Shin-chan…" Takao bergumam setelah menunggu selama satu jam untuk menjagai Midorima yang tetap tertidur. Namun, detik selanjutnya, sepasang iris zamrud menyapa begitu pemilik surai hijau tersebut terbangun dari mimpinya yang telah berakhir. Dan pemandangan pertama yang menyapanya adalah sang partner. "Takao…?"

"Shin-chan!" Takao terkesiap dan dengan spontan memeluknya erat.

Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di puncak surai raven Takao sebelum dirinya sendiri perlahan terisak. "Apa?"

"Shin—chan..?"

"Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya Takao," pemuda itu berbisik.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya!" ekpresinya berubah panik. Kedua tangannya kemudian beralih mencengkram erat kedua lengan Takao. "Takao…Aku…"

"Shin-chan tenanglah. Apa yang ada di dalam mimpimu hingga membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku…rasanya tak bisa mengingat apapun. Tapi—"

Setetes air mata kembali menuruni pipinya. "I—itu sangat menyedihkan. Seperti tengah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga, namun tetap saja aku tak dapat mengingatnya. Itu..sangat menyakitkan. Semua orang berteriak dan juga…menangis untuk seseorang. Tapi—siapa?"

"**Midorima-kun, terima kasih atas lucky itemnya."**

"**Mr. Rolly Pencil menolongku kemarin. Terima kasih atas hadiah hebat ini, Midorima-kun."**

"**Aku akan mempertemukan Generasi Keajaiban kembali, lihat saja."**

Pemilik surai hijau itu kembali membiarkan lelehan air mata membasahi pipinya—membuat pandangannya kabur, bahkan memburamkan kacamatanya. Dan, kini kepalanya terisi oleh sebuah kata;

"Siapa?!"

.

* * *

.

Pemilik manik heterokrom itu tersentak bangun begitu ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ini baru pukul enam pagi—ia sangat jarang terbangun saat seperti ini, namun ia tak bisa kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"**Akashi-kun!"**

Suara itu—familiar. Tapi, entah bagaimana dan kenapa, ia tak dapat mengingat siapa pemiliknya. Ia sangat yakin ingatan mengenai kehidupannya sejak masih kecil hingga sekarang, mimpi ataupun kenyataan, semua itu tersimpan sangat baik.

Tapi, tampaknya sesuatu yang tidak kasatmata memblokir kenangan itu dari pikirannya.

Pemuda itu lalu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menggosok matanya. Saat itulah ia tersadar aliran benda hangat yang bening memenuhi pelupuk matanya—jatuh menuruni pipi yang terpoles sempurna itu. Detik selanjutnya, sesuatu layaknya tombak tanpa wujud menghantam dadanya dengan jutaan rasa sakit. Tombak itu seolah perwakilan dari alasan mengapa ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Pengecualian ketika Ibunya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat dulu—dan ia berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi setelah kejadian itu. Tapi, sekarang…?

Apa yang mendorongnya untuk menangis seperti ini? —Menangis seolah sesuatu di dalam dirinya baru saja lenyap tak bersisa.

"**Terima kasih atas waktunya kemarin, Akashi-kun. Aku merasa senang."**

"**Itu tidak adil. Aku bahkan tidak tahu peraturannya. Kau benar-benar tidak adil, Akashi-kun!"**

"**Hati-hati di jalan, Akashi-kun."**

"**Aku akan mengembalikanmu seperti dulu, Akashi-kun. Meskipun hal itu membunuhku."**

"**Akashi-kun, kau bodoh."**

"**Baiklah. Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Senang sekarang? Aku mengatakannya."**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kagami menyeka keringatnya saat Riko meniup peluit—menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan kali ini. "_Damn, _ini benar-benar menyenangkan," gumamnya bersemangat lalu berbalik menghadap Kuroko yang terlihat sama lelahnya dengan dirinya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mengatakan hal ini pada seseorang yang terlihat lemah sepertimu—tapi, _vanishing drive_mu, _phantom shot_mu serta _misdirection overflow _benar-benar mengangumkan!" pujinya sembari mengulurkan kepalan tangannya.

Kuroko mengerjap sebentar lalu membalas kepalan tangan Kagami. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Kagami-kun. Dan_,"_

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh menjadi 'bayangan'mu, Kagami-kun?" tanyanya langsung sembari mengikuti Kagami menuju bench.

"HUH? 'Bayangan'? Dalam artian yang sebenarnya?" Kagami berseru.

Batin Kuroko tertawa keras. "Tidak, seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak sekuat dirimu dan satu-satunya yang aku miliki adalah misdirection dan aku ingin menjadi 'bayangan'mu untuk membantu satu sama lain. Aku tahu kita sudah menang saat melawan Rakuzan dan bertanding melawan tim yang sama kuatnya…tapi, aku tetap ingin menjadi 'bayangan'mu."

Sebuah jeda menghampiri mereka berdua. "…Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat yang sama. Tapi, aku tidak ingat kapan dan dari siapa."

_Bakagami, aku juga yang mengatakannya dulu._

Mereka berdua saling menatap hingga Hyuga datang dan menjitak kepala sang surai merah. "BAKAGAMI! Jawab pernyataannya!"

Kagami mendelik padanya sebelum menghela nafas perlahan dan memberikan kepalan tangannya lagi. "Baiklah, aku pikir itu bukan ide yang buruk…Partners."

Kuroko membalas, "Partners."

Setelah diberi izin oleh sang pelatih, mereka berdua memilih berjalan melewati sebuah toko saat ingatan masa lalu sang surai sewarna langit membanjiri pikirannya.

_Ini adalah tempat di mana kami biasanya berjalan bersama saat masih di Teikou. _

"Oi, Kuroko! Cepatlah! Ini benar-benar dingin dan aku menginginkan sesuatu yang hangat," Kagami memprotes dari dalam toko tersebut.

"Ya, aku datang." Ia menghela nafas dan kembali menggerakkan kakinya mendekati pemilik surai merah tadi namun tiba-tiba saja menabrak seseorang. "M-maaf. A-aku…tidak—" Ia mendongak dan mendapati sepasang iris heterokrom yang berkilat menawan; scarlet-gold kini menatap ke arahnya. "—Akashi-kun?"

"Eh?! Kenapa Generasi Keajaiban ada di sini?!" Kagami kembali berseru sembari mendelik kembali ke Aomine.

"Bermasalah dengan hal itu, Bakagami?!"

"TIDAK! Bagaimana denganmu, Ahomine?!"

Tapi Kuroko tidak memperdulikan yang lainnya begitu sepasang manik Akashi tidak henti-hentinya menghujani tanda tanya melalui tatapannya. Apa yang kilatan tersebut menunjukkan 'pengenalan'?

Akashi perlahan mengambil satu langkah mundur—sementara Kuroko mematung di tempatnya dengan kaki yang seolah terpasung rapat.

"Kau—"

.

_**To be continued?**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Ah, **chapter selanjutnya:

Akashi Senjuurou menatapnya senang diiringi senyuman lebar sebelum memeluknya erat. "Aku mencintai Tetsuya-niichan! Meskipun…"

"Meskipun?"

"_Meskipun Tetsuya-niichan sudah mati."_

_._

* * *

**Lunette's corner ::**

Ehm—oke, halo? /oi

Haha, Lune cuma mau bilang, tolong maafkan Lune karena tampaknya mengubah terlalu banyak hingga ngga mirip dengan fic aslinya. Entah kenapa, rasanya aneh saja men-translate-kan fic dengan gaya penulisan berbeda. Maaf, yah. *bows* Selain itu, fic ini Lune post tanpa re-read, jadi maafkan bila ada typo-s bertebaran dkk.

Untuk next chapternya, Lune akan post setelah selesai meng-update fanfic Lune yang lainnya—berhubung LFMH021 sudah memposting hingga beberapa chapter.

Dan juga, karena ini kali pertama Lune men-translate-kan fanfic, bisa berikan kritik dan saran?

**As always, RnR? :)**


End file.
